Royaltystuck: War of the Beasts
by Venomous Queen
Summary: Queen Feferi, Princess Kris, and Prince Cronus meet some mysterious creatures which lurk in their forest and seas, including Naga and Sea Monsters. A war engages once Dualscar demands war against which creature or beast is more superior enough to control the human race. But the Prince ends up being Dualscar's last resort...Read this to find out more about the characters and the war
1. Chapter 1

Feferi was pacing around in her castle as Princess Kris stroked The Sollux Beast's head gently, watching her curiously.  
"M'Lady, may I ask what your doing?"  
She spoke up, The Sollux Beast coiling his tail around Kris' legs and rubbing his head against her hand. Feferi continued to look down and watch her paced footsteps.  
"I'm a bit concerned..."  
Princess Kris spoke up. Feferi sighed and walked over to her.  
"Kris... It's not as important as you might be thinking. I've been thinking about this NON STOP!"  
Feferi said, flailing her arms up and down, pouting.  
"M'Lady, please, confide in me."  
Princess Kris said with a bit of concern in her voice.  
"It's about Eridan."  
"What about Eridan?"  
"I just... I )(ave to go ask )(im..."  
Feferi said, running out of her castle in tears. Princess Kris stared at her, a bit perplexed at what just occured.  
"Come on, Sollux, lets go follow the Heiress."  
She said. The Sollux Beast uncoiled his tail from her legs and slithered out the door after Kris. Feferi walked over to the shore and jumped in, hoping to find Eridan.  
"Eridan?"  
Feferi yelled, looking around. A webbed hand crawled onto her shoulder and she gasped, quickly turning around, noticing it was only Eridan.  
"Oh... Eridan! I didn't see you there~! Glub!"  
She said, tilting her head to the side and smiling broadly. Eridan stared into her eyes, but soon gave a faint chuckle.  
"yeah its...its just me..."  
"Eri~? Is there something the matter? You seem... Sad!"  
She said, stroking his left arm.  
"it has to do wwith dualscar"  
"Dualscar~? What about him?"  
"wwell... hes ya knoww, 'himself' again"  
Eridan began, pointing to his sea monster additions.  
"and wwell... he keeps sayin a wwars gonna start betwween evvery creature. land and sea."  
Feferi's eyes widened.  
"WHAT?! Reely?!"  
Eridan nodded slowly, his frown growing larger.  
"hes gettin my brother as a last resort. 'parently hes sorta vvicious and man eatin sometimes. i nevver imagined cro bein that wway. EVVER. but i guess thats howw things are... but i dont wwant cro back. it wwas all dads idea makin him a landwweller in the first place. if he cant decide wwhich-"  
"Shhhh... Eridan... Calm down."  
Feferi interupted, a bit of fear in her eyes from the description of 'cro'.  
"Who is this 'Cro' person you speak of~?"  
"cro? hes my brother. cronus."  
"CRONUS?! Y-You mean... He's one TOO?! AND HE NEVER TOLD ME?!"  
Feferi shouted, hypervelliating.  
"shush fef your freakin the fish out includin me. noww, wwhere is cro?"  
"He's at the castle..."  
Eridan took something out of his cape and gave it to Feferi, closing her hand.  
"make sure no one sees this. hide this from my father. if he finds you wwith it, youll be nothing but dinner."  
Eridan said with pity in his eyes. Feferi nodded and swam back to the top, running back to the castle. The Psionic Beast watched her from the shadows and hissed, crossing his arms and slithering back to his cave.  
"KRIS!"  
Feferi screamed, The Sollux Beast quickly slithered off to his bed and curled his tail over himself, staring at Feferi in confusion.  
"M'Lady! What is the matter?"  
"It's Cronus..."  
Feferi said panting.  
"What about the Prince?"  
Kris asked, a look of concern in her olive eyes. Feferi looked up at her, eyes watering up.  
"He's one too...!"  
She said, clinging onto the Princess' shoulders. Kris immediately began to rub her back and shush pap her.  
"Shhhh... It's alright... What about Cronus that makes it seem such a distress?"  
Feferi broke away from to tight grasp she was giving Kris and unclenched her fist, exposing the strangely shaped syringe. Kris' eyes widened.  
"What... IS that? It surely is not human... At least I sure hope it's not~"  
"It's for Cronus, I think. There wouldn't be any other reason for it. Eridan told me to keep it away from Dualscar. He said if he found me with it... I'd be better off dead."  
Kris was speechless.  
"This is a crisis! Do you wish for me to get Cronus?"  
"No! Not now! He's Dualscar's last resort! Apparently, more beasts are coming to our lands, and soon, they will overpower US!"  
Kris gasped,  
"Impossible! But when will we know when Dualscar needs Cronus?"  
"He said when the time comes... I guess when more of the creatures come-"  
Feferi's sentence was interupted with an abrupt blast of flames and screaming.  
"What was that?!"  
Princess Kris said, running towards the balcony, Feferi following. The two of them looked down at the town and saw a large female dragon that nearly was the size of the entire village below them. Feferi stared at the dragon wide eyed and immediately had an idea to who it could be.  
"Kris! I think it's Neophyte Redglare! BUT A DRAGON!"  
Feferi screamed, trying to make sure Kris heard her through all the screaming and crackling of flame.  
"Should we get Cronus?!"  
"NOT. YET!"  
Feferi yelled. A ferocious hiss came from the forest and The Psionic beast slithered out of the forest, making the dragon freeze.  
"It's him!"  
Feferi said with alot of emphasis on the word 'him'. Kris looked down to see The Psionic beast standing in front of the dragon, his fangs exposed. Kris wasn't entirely sure if The Psionic Beast was trying to help them or eat the dragon for dinner, but she soon figured it out when The Psionic Beast was thwaped towards the shore, which was roughly 2 miles away. Kris tapped Feferi's shoulder quickly  
"I'm getting Cronus"  
and ran off to find him. Feferi sat at her throne, trying to be brave, but soon bursts into tears.  
"I can't handle all of this!"  
She said, squealing into her hands. The Sollux Beast slithered towards her from his bed and lied his head next to her. She smiled, sniffling a bit, and patted his head gently. On the other hand, Kris was running down the stairs at the speed of sound.  
"CRONUS!"  
She yelled, making sure not to trip on her dress or even heels. She ran past the kitchen and to the water fountain outside, where Cronus was sitting on a bench, flirting with one of the ladies from the village.  
"CRONUS! I NEED YOU IMMEDIATELY!"  
Kris yelled, running over to Cronus, clutching onto his arm.  
"WVhoa wvhoa! WVhat is it?"  
Cronus said as Kris dragged him away from the lady he was flirting with and to Feferi's throne room.  
"I'll explain when we get there."  
Kris said flatly. Cronus' eyes widened,  
"This has to do wvith me, doesn't it?"  
he said, thinking he was in trouble for flirting with anonymous villagers again.  
"M'Lady! I have found Cronus!"  
Kris said, stopping in her tracks as she saw Feferi looking down in an angered manner.  
"Cronus."  
Feferi said, holding her hand up and signalling him to walk over there. Cronus looked at Kris, then back at Feferi, and took a step forward.  
"Uhhh... Y-Yeah?"  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
Feferi said flatly, grabbing onto the collar of his shirt, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
"I COULD HAVE HELPED YOU! BUT NOW IT'S... It's too late...! You're father wants you as a Last Resort... You're only choice is to go back... Why didn't you... tell me...?"  
Feferi said, whispering the last sentence faintly, as she began to whimper. Cronus was staring at her, his eyes watering up as well.  
"WVell, I-I just... I..."  
Feferi pulled Cronus closer to her and shoved the syringe into his vein, his skin already reacting. Cronus' eyes widened as he began to choke on air, clutching onto his throat. His skin grew thinner and more of a violet color than grey, just like Eridan. Fins started to grow onto his arms, going from the elbow down. His fingers grew more spread out as the webbed features sliced through his skin and connected to the tips of his fingers. His eyes began to flicker, and his teeth grew sharper and longer, the point being as sharp as a blade and the length being a finger twice its length. He tried to let out a roar, but he ended up passing out onto the floor, his skin now as slippery as a bar of soap. Feferi stood up and picked up the unconcious body that used to be the Prince, but now was nothing more than a monster. Feferi ran out the door and ran as fast as she could to the water, shouting Eridan's name. She jumped into the water, trying to avoid Cronus, thinking he might quickly swam up to her and grabbed Cronus, trying to prevent contact with his face.  
"thank you fef. dad wwas just askin about him."  
Eridan said. Feferi gave a nervous smile in exchange and swam back to the top. She stumbled back towards the castle and tripped suddenly over The Psionic Beast. He hissed in pain, making Feferi jump. She stood up and helped The Psionic Beast stand upright. He dusted himself off and scowled, slithering away without a thank you. Feferi watched him slither away and continued to run towards the castle. She ran into Kris suddendly, startling her.  
"Oh~"  
Kris said, tripping a bit forward.  
"Glub~! I'm sorry!"  
Feferi said, hugging Kris.  
"No, you're okay~"  
Kris said, as Feferi broke away from the embrace.  
"How's Cronus?"  
Kris said, trying not to remember what just happened with the dramatic transformation.  
"He's... He's good~"  
Feferi said, trying to remain optimistic.  
"And the dragon~?"  
"The dragon flew to the ocean, where I believe Dualscar lurkes. His sons live in a separate area, yet all bodies of water connect to the same port."  
Feferi nodded and walked over to The Sollux Beast.  
"I'm sorry you had to see what happened to Cronus."  
She said. He blinked a few times and nodded,  
"It'222222 all good."  
Feferi picked up the syringe from the floor and stared at the blood puddle it lied in, including the blood on the thin needle.  
"What one can do with medicinal human usage containers..."  
She said, giggling and throwing the syringe away.  
"M'Lady, should we evacuate, the grounds are close to-"  
Kris was interrupted with the blasting away of the roof. A giant ball of flames burnt through the roof, sending ash and burning debris everywhere.  
"LETS RUN!"  
Feferi screamed, running down the stairs as Kris followed, running as fast as she could before the entire top floor was nothing but burning wood. The Sollux Beast followed after, of course, trying not to flip off the stairs. Feferi, Kris, and The Sollux Beast looked outside to see nearly the whole kingdom in complete chaos. Feferi was struck with horror.  
"How could this happen?!"  
"I don't know...! But we better make sure Eridan and Cronus are okay!"  
Kris ran to the water and put her hand in it.  
"Eridan~"  
She said. A webbed hand gripped onto her vein and dragged her in. She screamed, and tried to hold her breath. Cronus growled at her, but Eridan quickly took her away from him. Eridan took Kris back to shore and went back to Cronus. Cronus let out an angry roar and Eridan tried to be brave and stand up for the landweller. Dualscar came shortly after, clutching onto Cronus' neck.  
"Now now, we don't want to waste the rage, do we?"  
Dualscar said, pulling Cronus towards him. Cronus was growling loudly and trying to get free of his grasp, since his gills were being blocked by his father's grasp.  
"you just wwant to engage in this wwar"  
Eridan said, standing up to his father. Dualscar stared down at him with an unamused look on his face.  
"Eridan, m'lad. You'll understand all of this when you are older."  
Kris sat up and gasped for air, coughing a bit. She stared into the woods and saw The Mituna Beast hissing at her in a friendly and supportive manner.  
"Oh, Mituna~"  
She said, running over to him.  
"Do you know where Feferi went?"  
Mituna nodded and led Kris to the corner of the town. She was hiding from the flaming houses of the villagers.  
"M'Lady! It is not safe out here on our own! We must protect ourselves from the war!"  
Kris said, grabbing Feferi's hand.  
"Well? What are you waiting for?! We have to leave immediately!"  
"I'm not leaving Eridan behind... Not again..."  
Feferi said, walking through the chaos, as if an aisle were made for her to walk upon. Centaurs, Dragons, and other creatures were shooting down trees and wildlife, including some of the beasts. Dualscar let go of his son and looked at the chaos above.  
"Not yet..."  
He said, taking Cronus to a sea cave with metal bars.  
"Cronus, I will come get you when the time is right. Sadly to say, I have to leave you in here to starve."  
Cronus' eyes widened angrilly and he roared at his father,  
"WVHAT THE HECK IS WVRONG WVITH YOU?! YOU PUT ME IN THIS CAGE TO STARVWE ME!? WVHAT A FATHER YOU ARE!"  
He shook the bars angrilly and growled. Dualscar turned away, an evil grin on his face, and he swam away.


	2. Chapter 2

The war continued on like this, shooting, magic, the works, for at least three more weeks, and Cronus was still in that cave which his father had locked him in with no source of food. Eridan was sent to keep watch, and he had to keep his distance from him, since he knew Cronus might end up eating him for breakfast.  
"father this wwar of yours has gone into complete chaos cronus is goin to eat me if you dont do anythin with him"  
"ERIDAN. How many times have I TOLD YOU TO WAIT!"  
Dualscar yelled, swimming to the top of the water. Flames as far as the eye could see. Beasts fought one another fighting for superiorty over the humans. This was going just as planned for the Condescension. Just as Kris and Feferi were running, arrows were being fired at them by the second from the centaurs. Equius, Horrus, and Darkleer all using legendary weapons from the myths in ancient times that have been noted to kill anything in sight whether it was a bird or a dragon. The dragon, Redglare, who destroyed the castle, was sending fireball after fireball at the the sight of the location now, you couldn't even make out it was ever a royal kingdom. Dualscar looked up from the water and saw Redglare fly over the water, which was a signal for him to get Cronus.  
"The Last Resort is needed..."  
He said flatly, swimming down to the cave Cronus was in. Eridan watched his father come closer and he gasped, quickly swimming away from the cage.  
"Cronus?"  
Dualscar said, unlocking the bars to the cage. Cronus was sitting in the corner sulking, shaking madly. Dualscar opened the door to the cage and grabbed onto his hand. Cronus roared at him and attempted to bite him.  
"Cronus, you don't have to do this. There are plenty of meat-bearing creatures you can feast off of."  
Dualscar led him to where all the beasts were fighting, it was like their little battle feild, now just a circle around the body of water. Kris and Feferi were hiding behind some trees that were not yet destroyed, yet, Feferi watched the water for any signs of Eridan or Cronus. As she stood out in the open, Darkleer fired his bow, and shot her right through the chest, piercing through her heart. Magenta blood poured down her torso and to the ground, as she let out a faint squeal.  
"FEFERI!"  
Kris screamed, as she knelt down and lifted her head up. The Sollux Beast quickly slithered over from the other side of the forest where he was talking with his brother, Mituna. He looked at Feferi wide eyed and slithered away to find an herb hidden in the forest that may help the wound. Kris began to cry, and the water began to vibrate.  
"Go, Cronus. Eat them."  
Dualscar said, watching his eldest son swim to the top. This was his plan, to have his vicious man eating son eat the beasts of the war. As Dualscar was grabbing onto Cronus' neck earlier, he gave Cronus the ability to breathe on land, which was a plus if he was going to eat everyone in his path. On land, or course. Cronus rose from the water and stepped foot on land, his toes gripping onto the burnt grass. Kris looked up at him wide eyed in fear.  
"Cronus, no..."

She whispered to herself as his teeth began to sharpen and grow in length, to the point where it was hard to make out if they were blades or teeth. He began to take a few small steps forward, water running down his body. The beasts around him stared at him like he was crazy, and aimed all of his attacks on him. Fire, arrows, and other attacks were fired at him, but he sent them flying back, slicing his long fangs down the dragon's side. Turquoise blood spilled from the beast, staining Cronus' polished fangs. Kris let out a gasp of horror and looked away quickly, covering Feferi's eyes, for she was on her last leg, yet, she was still considered alive to Kris. Cronus continued this with every other beast untill everything that was left were just puddles of different colors of blood differing from each of the color's of the rainbow. Cronus stood there, the spell Dualscar cast onto him now fading off. His fangs began to return to normal and he fell to his knees. He showed no sign of sadness, in fact, he had a grin on his face. His skin began to dry out, and his gills began to close. Kris stood up quickly and lifted up Cronus gently, dipping him into the water and letting go of him. Eridan popped his head out of the water and saw the dead creatures scattered on the ground. He was speechless.  
"cro... did this?!"  
Eridan said. He looked over at Kris who gently lied Feferi close to the shore and backed away enough for Eridan to see. His eyes widened and he quickly swam over to her.  
"fef! oh no..."  
He put his hand on her forehead and looked down sadly. Feferi reached over to Eridan's hand and rubbed it. "Eridan..." She said faintly. Eridan gave a relieved smile and tried to hug her. Feferi gave a weak smile in return, and lied back down.  
"The Sollux Beast is going to find an herb that will hopefully heal her of her wounds~"  
Kris said comfortingly. The Sollux Beast came slithering over, trying to avoid the blood and guts spread throughout the ground. He handed Kris an herb, and she krinkled it up in some water she took from the pond. She stirred it for a while and gave it to Feferi to drink. She held the cup up to Feferi's lips and told her to drink it.  
"Drink it M'Lady. It will help you."  
Feferi took a sip of the medicine and her wound immediately began to close up. She inhaled deeply and began to cough. She looked down at Eridan and jumped into the water, hugging him tightly.  
"ERIDANNNNNNNNNN!"  
She squealed. Eridan chuckled and broke away from the hug.  
"the wwar is ovver..."  
Eridan said, poking his index fingers together nervously.  
"and i wwas wwonderin..."  
Feferi listened.  
"wwill you... wwill you marry me?"  
Eridan whispered a bit nervously. She winced back and blushed.  
"Me~? Marry you~?!"  
"please dont be mad at me."  
Eridan said, looking down shamefully.  
"Eridan! Look at me!"  
She said, lifting up Eridan's chin.  
"I-I will marry you~!"  
She brought Eridan closer to her and kissed him. Eridan immediately began to blush as his fins began to wiggle frantically. Kris put her hand in the water and helped Feferi out of the water.  
"What was that all about, M'Lady?"  
Kris asked, looking down at one of the aquarius rings on Feferi's finger.  
"Are you two... Married~?"  
Kris asked, a smile growing on her face. Feferi squealed and jumped up and down.  
"Glub glub~! Yes!"  
The two gave one another a tight embrace and separated from each other quickly. Feferi waved at Kris and jumped into the water. Kris walked over to The Sollux Beast and The Mituna Beast and stroked their backs.  
"We must go our seperate ways now that the kingdom is destroyed... Feferi has chosen to stay with the sea monsters, and... And I choose to stay with you and help you in any way I can~"  
Kris explained. The Mituna Beast let out a large cheerful hissed and coiled around her tightly, hugging her. Kris grinned cheerfully and The Sollux Beast smiled.  
"About your father... I can try and change his foul ways."  
Kris said cautiously. The Sollux Beast nodded and slithered over to her, as his brother was still hugging the heck out of Kris, rubbing his head against her shoulder, making Kris blush.

_The war is now over and everyone has taken their separate paths. We may or may not see Feferi, Cronus, Eridan, or Dualscar ever again, no guarantees on Aradia either... But I know the path that I chose is the one for me. To stay with the naga and to guard their rightful lands. I pray for Feferi and Eridan's safety and that Cronus will soon learn to tame his anger someday. I still believe there are more beasts out there, but have not exposed themselves yet. I hope that I get to encounter them soon, and help them on the path to success... - Princess Kris_


End file.
